


Keep me safe

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: “Stiles,” Peter said flatly. “Might it be that you’re missing something?”Stiles blinked in confusion, trying to remember what happened. He was about to deny everything when he sat up, eyes wide in horror when he realized somethingwasmissing.“Oh, my god,” he choked out. “Do you… do you have it?”Peter, of course, found the need to be cryptic. “I guess you could say that.”“I’m so sorry. I was trying a new spell and things got out of hand….really out of hand.”





	Keep me safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/gifts).



> Not beta-read  
> ========================================  
> I do NOT give permission to copy/post this work to another site!

At the sound of a ringtone, Stiles woke up, staring stupidly at the morning sky above him. When the ring tone persisted, Stiles fumbled for his phone with one hand, taking the call.

“‘lo?”

“Stiles,” Peter said flatly. “Might it be that you’re missing something?”

Stiles blinked in confusion, trying to remember what happened. He was about to deny everything when he sat up, eyes wide in horror when he realized something _was_ missing.

“Oh, my god,” he choked out. “Do you… do you have it?”

Peter, of course, found the need to be cryptic. “I guess you could say that.”

“I’m so sorry. I was trying a new spell and things got out of hand….really out of hand.”

“You don’t say. Just get your little ass here.”

“Wow, rude,” Stiles whined but Peter had already hung up.

 

With a groan, Stiles got up, climbing clumsily off the Nemeton. He felt like throwing up but did his best to hold it in, collecting his various magical paraphernalia that were strewn around the stump of the tree, putting them away in a tote bag.

After slowly making his way back to his jeep and then, even slower, driving to Peter’s house, Stiles unlocked the door. Yes, he had a key, big deal. He hurried through the hallway and stumbled into the kitchen, heaving a relieved sigh. For some reason he had known exactly where Peter was in the house and now Stiles threw himself at him, burying his face against his neck. 

“Oh, god! I missed you,” he moaned, clinging tightly.

“I’d be flattered but I suppose you mean… this,” Peter stated and lifted his hand. Stiles turned his head to look at it. A cloud of golden glitter was surrounding Peter’s hand, following his every movement. When Stiles leaned back a little, he could see the cloud extending over Peter’s arm, up to his face, to his _everything_. Stiles reached out and tried to touch the cloud with the tips of his fingers but went right through to Peter’s skin.

“Is that…”

“Your magic, yes.” 

Stiles blinked repeatedly, trying to process the information before he started laughing. Soon he was laughing so hard, tears were running down his face and he had to cling even more to Peter to keep upright.

“I can’t believe it,” he wheezed. “You… you’re sparkling!”

“This isn’t funny, Stiles,” Peter hissed and disposed him onto a kitchen chair. With a growl, he filled a batman mug with coffee and slammed it down in front of Stiles. “How am I supposed to go out in public like this?”

The thought sobered Stiles right up and he grimaced. “Yeah, I can see how that would be a problem.”

Rolling his eyes, Peter sat down as well. He was about to rant when Stiles started to hobble his chair closer to him, scraping over the kitchen floor. “What are you doing?”

“I need to…” Stiles bit his lip and kept maneuvering until his chair was next to Peter’s, their sides were pressed together and one of Stiles's arms was wrapped around Peter’s back. Then Stiles pulled over the mug and took a deep gulp. “Ah, that’s better.”

“How wonderful for you. Now can we get back to my problem?” Peter bit out.

“Sure” Stiles said easily, laying his cheek against Peter’s shoulder. “What was your problem again?”

“Did you lose your brain as well as your your magic?” Peter was not amused.

“I didn’t lose my magic. You found it,” Stiles stated dreamily, petting Peter’s bicep. 

Taking a deep breath, Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. “Stiles, when I woke up this morning, I was surrounded by your magic. What on earth did you do?”

Stiles frowned and something occurred to him. “How did you know it was my magic?”

 

Peter seemed even more constipated at the question, giving him a glare. “I just did. Now what did you do?”

“Okay.” Stiles sighed. “So, I was trying a spell that I had found.” 

“Without consulting me first?” Peter sounded outraged.

Ducking his head, Stiles said sheepishly, “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Another sigh. “Go on.”

“Well, it was supposed to make me able to throw out a bit of my magic at my will, making it a sort of physical thing that I could use to protect myself. Like a shield.”

“But instead you accidentally threw out your magic, period.” 

“Yeah.”

“You do realize how dangerous it is if someone learned about it? A spell like this could be used to drain someone’s magic. Especially yours.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said again, lowering his head in shame.

“Hey,” Peter said quietly, cupping Stiles’s cheek. “We'll find a way to fix it. We always do.”

Stiles leaned even further into him. “I think I will have to stay here until we do. I felt really bad without my magic.”

“You did look pretty awful,” Peter confirmed teasingly. “We’ll make it work.”

 

After they had some breakfast, Stiles borrowed Peter’s spare laptop and they went to work. Hours later, as dusk creeped up on them, they had to admit defeat for the day. Stiles called his dad to tell him he was suddenly hit by a bad bout of flu and would stay with Peter until it was over. He gave the same excuse to his professors at Beacon Hills community college but could thankfully still participate in his online classes.

They made some food together, intentionally bumping into each other which made Stiles smile despite the circumstances. Later they spread out on Peter’s couch, Stiles snuggling wordlessly into Peter’s chest. Peter had suggested a movie but soon Stiles was asleep, his body still adjusting to the loss of his magic. When he woke up on the next morning, he was still snuggled against Peter’s chest but now they were lying in Peter’s massive bed under his expensive covers.

 

The next few days were much the same. Research, cuddles, food, cuddles, sleep, repeat. Stiles got to sleep in Peter’s bed every night, he got to wear his clothes and eat the delicious food he made or the expensive takeout he ordered. And even though he enjoyed the forced closeness to Peter, the whole thing started to wear on him and he was was constantly exhausted. 

He couldn’t even shower by himself, having blacked out from the separation the first time he tried. The times after that were awkward to say the least. While Stiles was trying not to oogle Peter too much, Peter anxiously hoovered next to him, watching any signs of Stiles blacking out again.

On the sixth day, Stiles let out a frustrated scream and jumped up from the couch. “That’s it! I had enough! I need to go outside. This is ridiculous,” he shouted and stomped to the door. He jammed his feet into his sneakers and was out of the door before Peter could react. It took only moments for him to follow Stiles but he couldn’t leave through the front door, being seen too big of a risk. 

“Stiles, get back here,” he shouted helplessly.

“No, I won’t.” Stiles turned around to face him but kept walking backwards down the road. “I need to..” he started but then froze and started to shake. “Oh-oh.”

“God damnit!” Peter shouted and ran after him, strong arms closing around Stiles just as he hit the ground and everything went black.

 

“Ow,” Stiles whined when he came back to. 

“Serves you right.” Peter’s voice was ice cold. 

“Wha’ hppnd?”

“I caught you too late. You hit your head a little and bleed all over yourself.” 

Peter sounded really angry and it added to Stiles’s misery. “I’m sorry,” he choked out. “I really screwed up this time, haven’t I?” He felt tears running down his cheeks and turned his head away, realizing he was lying next to Peter in his bed.

“Hey, sweetheart, please look at me, ” Peter said, turning his face back gently. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“I know, darling. It will be okay. We just need some patience. I’ve barely scraped the surface of my contacts,” Peter said reassuringly.

Stiles looked up into Peter’s blue blue eyes and suddenly couldn’t hold back anymore. He grabbed the back of Peter’s neck, pulling him down and crashing their lips together. It only took a few seconds for Peter to catch on and then he was kissing him back thoroughly. The kiss made Stiles forget all about the mess he’d made and he could almost feel the taste of his magic at the back of his throat. 

Gasping for breath, Stiles pulled away a little but kept his fingers tangled in Peter’s hair. His hips arched up, trying to get some friction and he felt the need to be close to Peter even worse than before.

“Please fuck me, Peter,” he pleaded desperately. 

With a growl, Peter moved over him, pressing him into the mattress. Stiles was in a haze while Peter rutted against him, only letting out desperate moans when Peter started to cover every inch of his skin with kisses and hickeys. Somehow Peter even managed to produce some lube from somewhere and gently started to open Stiles up. It didn’t take long until Stiles was writhing on his fingers, begging once more to be fucked.

Peter slid in, still holding Stiles gently, caging him protectively. Stiles could only hold on as he was filled, the sensation so much more intense than his experiences in the past. It was like Peter filled every inch of him, body, mind and soul. Like a part of him had been missing and not just his magic. 

Whispering sweet nothings, Peter kept thrusting into Stiles frantically, pushing him higher and higher. Stiles felt so close to complete, could almost grasp it, when Peter roared and then bit into Stiles’s shoulder.

All at once, Stiles felt Peter’s fangs sink into him, Peter spilling inside him and his own release crush over him. The golden, glittery light of Stiles’s magic exploded around them before seeping into Stiles’s skin. He gasped as even more sensations overwhelmed him, his magic and something _more_. It was almost too much and he was clinging to Peter like a lifeline. 

Eventually everything calmed down a little and Stiles could breathe again. His heart was almost bursting with joy and he felt himself grin like a lunatic. Peter carefully pulled out, settling down next to him but didn’t let go of him even a little bit.

“So, that happened,” Stiles said gleefully.

Peter laughed softly. “Yes, it did.”

“If only we had known at the beginning.”

“Yes.”

“I’m still sorry, though.”

“You are forgiven.” Peter placed a small kiss to Stiles’s temple. “Just promise me to only try new spells under my supervision.”

With a theatrical sigh Stiles agreed. He snuggled closer to Peter and kissed him softly. 

“How are you feeling?” Peter asked after a while.

“Good?” Stiles replied, biting his lip.

“Stiles.”

Returning Peter’s gaze, Stiles shrugged. “I feel okay. Normal. Almost. It’s just… like there’s something… more. Like… I can _feel_ you.”

“I see,” Peter said, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I suppose this would be a good time to tell you you’re my mate.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the teaser at the end. This is just a quick thing so I will not be continuing it at this time.


End file.
